


о патриотизме, солдатах и кошке

by k_sammers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: иногда сэм смотрел на щит с всепоглощающей усталостью, и задавал вопрос: почему? без какой-либо конкретики.почему он отдал щит? почему ему? почему сейчас? почему он вместе с романофф вломился тогда в дом именно к нему, прося помощи именно у него?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 5





	о патриотизме, солдатах и кошке

**Author's Note:**

> 01.02.20
> 
> исповедь.
> 
> !атеншон! маленькие буквы везде, включая имена, потому что мне лень редактировать. терпите, бегите или всё сразу.  
> альпин - кошка баки прямиком из комиксов.

после всего этого межгалактического дерьма, уилсон посчитал, что они заслужили отдых. не то, чтобы они в принципе расслаблялись после событий соковианского договора, секретно гоняя по странам таких же военных преступников, как они сами. т’чалла любезно предоставил им хоромы вакандского дворца, и если бы не его сумасшедшая жизнь, сэм бы просыпался ровно в полдень под щебет африканских птичек у окна его прекрасной комнаты. судьба та ещё сука.

ещё и потому, что подкинула им очередного злодея вселенского масштаба ( _ладно, на счету сэма он был первым. подумаешь_ ). они с романофф как раз нашли штаб торговцев вакандским оружием, когда в интерком ( _как, собственно, и в жизнь ничем не примечательного чернокожего холостяка_ ) ворвался кэп, со словами о том, что у них есть дела поважнее.

через сорок минут они везли раненного вижна и напуганную ванду в бывший штаб мстителей.

ещё через пару часов – удерживали неведомую космическую херню, которую притащил фиолетовый ублюдок. хотя, сэм не был уверен в том, фиолетовый он, или всё-таки сиреневый, не успел разглядеть.

умер.

а потом тут же очнулся, и рядом уже никого не было, кроме ванды, барнса, короля и знающего только одну фразу дерева.

потом появился парень с бородкой. потом опять драка.

он не успевал понимать, что происходит, получалось только кое-как оставаться в живых, и прикрывать своих. не очень удачно, конечно.

сэму было жаль.

кэп был прав ещё, оказывается, пять лет назад.

земля осталась без лучших защитников.

*

в общем, они заслужили отдых. они его получили ( _ну, или некое его подобие. так, пока не явится очередная космическая угроза_ ). стив успел смотаться в прошлое, предварительно пошептавшись с барнсом ( _точно пошептавшись. сэм физически ощущал эти недомолвки между ними, которых не ощутил беннер_ ), и, оставив на его, сэмовских руках свой щит, теперь доживал своё в самом элитном доме для престарелых. если такие вообще были, а они были, судя по созвонам по скайпу с постаревшим стивом, уверявшим, что их тут кормят лучше, чем кормили когда-либо ( _не то, чтобы сэму было завидно. может, только немного_ ). тор угнал в космос, вместе со стражами и этой дэнверс, того шкета из аэропорта германии погнал назад в квинс фьюри. сам фьюри, кстати, посмотрел на сэма, держащего в руках щит с таким видом, будто держал как минимум бомбу, усмехнулся, и загадочно взмахнув полами пальто ( _чисто тот парень с бородкой_ ), исчез так же, как появился.

в общем, всё складывалось нормально. сэм снова жил в своём холостяцком доме, разве что к общей планировке добавился висящий на стене щит, новенькая плазма от stark industries и бывший зимний солдат.

и сувенирные маски из ваканды, разумеется.

барнс большую часть времени вёл себя тихо, уходил с утра пораньше на пробежку, срывал с креплений груши в крохотном подвальном спортзале, который, хоть и был совершенно новым ( _тоже от stark industries. работа начала быть полезной ещё и с бытовой точки зрения_ ), на силу суперсолдата рассчитан явно не был.  
за покупками ходил иногда. пачками выдувал молоко прямо из коробки, хлопая холодильником, и готовил потрясное овощное рагу. в таких вещах он выглядел настолько домашним, что иногда сэму просто не верилось.

холостяцкая берлога военного пенсионера, стала холостяцкой берлогой уже бывшего военного пенсионера и тоже бывшего супер убийцы.

*

барнс что-то варганил на обновлённой ( _новёхонькая плита стала главной деткой их кухни. сэм начинал подозревать участие своего дома в правительственном заговоре, учитывая огромное количество техники с логотипом_ _si_ ) кухне, когда сэм вернулся с вечернего патруля. крылья были небрежно брошены на диван.

щит всё так же уныло висел на стене.

собственно, сэм брал его лишь однажды, если не считать того раза у озера.  
это была презентация обновлённой команды мстителей и почти-мстителей. к последним относились их космические друзья, пантера, и доктор-с-бородкой. паркер с серьёзным видом переминался с ноги на ногу. стражи и тор шумно галдели рядом, пытаясь утянуть в свою разношёрстную толпу капитан марвел. та улыбалась.

ванда тихонько сжала его плечо.

– ты как?– спросила она, и сэм равнодушно пожал плечами.

– стив здесь смотрелся бы лучше.

– мы не можем его осуждать,– она повернулась к экрану, отделявшему их от беснующейся толпы. – он заслужил этот отдых.

– я и не осуждаю. просто…– он взмахнул руками, пытаясь подобрать слова. – неловко всё это. да и не подхожу я не роль главного патриота страны.

– не думаю, что главный патриот страны стал бы военным преступником,– грустно усмехнулась ванда. сэм знал, куда она смотрит.

– я не понимаю, почему я, – тихо сказал он, и максимофф поняла. она снова сжала его плечо, но уже сильнее, и наклонилась ближе.

– он решил, что это должен быть ты. и не только он.

она явно хотела сказать что-то ещё, но рядом появился хоган. он прокричал что-то, и из-за усилившегося рёва толпы ничего не было слышно.

– наш выход! – проорал ракета, запрыгивая на плечо беннера.

подошедший скотт хлопнул в ладоши.

щит давил на спину.

– готов, капитан америка? – подмигнул лэнг. сэм промолчал. краем глаза он заметил, как барнс криво усмехнулся.

экран разделился на две части и разошёлся в разные стороны.

сэм сделал глубокий вдох.

*

– как патруль? – бросил барнс, услышав его копошение в прихожей. ну, естественно. барнс и «не услышал».

– всё тихо! – крикнул он через весь дом, надевая чистую футболку. крылья были небрежно брошены на диван.

щит всё так же уныло висел на стене.

– умоляю, скажи, что на ужин твоё великолепное рагу, – простонал он, заваливаясь на кухню. барнс убавил огонь, и потянулся за тарелками.

– на ужин моё великолепное рагу, – как робот повторил тот, ставя перед сэмом щедрую порцию.

– еда богов.

– тор ещё не успел оценить.

ели молча, как, в принципе, и соседствовали большую часть времени. не считая некоторых ключевых моментов, вроде матчей по футболу. виртуознее барнса ругаться на кривоногих членов команды не мог никто, кроме самого барнса, бьющего собственные рекорды с умопомрачительный скоростью.  
чаще всего, от одного гола соперников до следующего.

так, в общем-то, и жили. вытаскивали друг друга из передряг ( _или барнс вытаскивал. сэм был ни разу не суперсолдатом, и никогда – осторожным бойцом_ ), бинтовали, и с вдохновляющей речью отправляли в следующий бой. собственно, последней такой вдохновляющей речью было невозмутимое барнсовское «не помрите» перед миссией и важный кивок лэнга в честь такого высказывания.

– ты-то чем занимался весь день? – барнс неопределённо пожал плечами.

– бегал. бил. заломил руку вломившемуся грабителю.

– ты уверен, что это был грабитель, а не очень настойчивый фанат? – приподнял бровь сэм. тот лишь пожал плечами.

– он попытался спереть твой щит.

кусок баклажана, смачно приправленный соусом, застрял у сэма в глотке.

он иногда думал об этом. «иногда», значит каждую бессонную ночь, когда он просыпался, мучающийся кошмарами, и пялясь в белый натяжной потолок, думал, достоин ли он щита.  
каждую ночь он думал, короче.

он не понимал решения стива, как не старался. кто он такой, в конце-то концов? почти незнакомый парень, помогающий пенсионерам. ну, может, не такой незнакомый, но уж явно не ближе той же романофф.

или барнса.

особенно барнса.

сэм с трудом проглотил несчастный баклажан. кусок в горло больше не лез, так что он отодвинул тарелку, и, наигранно хлопнув себя по коленям, поднялся.

барнс проследил за его движением с немым вопросом.

– всё нормально? – поинтересовался он, и у сэма, к его удивлению, защемило сердце от его вида.

от вида грёбанного супер ассасина с железной рукой. с лохматыми волосами и видом побитой собаки, если смотреть только на его ужасную причёску и явно грустные глаза.  
сердце у него, блять, защемило. как же.

– да, – хрипловато ответил сэм, отводя взгляд. откашлявшись, продолжил: – устал немного. ответственность, все дела. не убьёшь меня, если оставлю тебя с горой этой посуды?

– нормально, – тряхнул головой барнс, и тоже опустил взгляд к тарелке. – иди, проспись. герой, – он усмехнулся.

– ой, да ладно тебе! – фыркнул сэм, спиной чувствуя, как барнс начинает трястись от смеха. – спасибо, чувак, ты лучший!

– спи уже.

*

где-то через пару недель после этого происшествия ( _и суммарно месяцев через шесть после «скачка»_ ), он смотрел Netflix, развалившись на диване с бутылкой пива.  
ага, Netflix. узнай общественность, не поверят.

сэм кинул тоскливый взгляд на валяющуюся на кофейном столике пустую пачку из-под чипсов. отправить бы за ними барнса, ему всё равно, кроме книг, и, почему-то, комиксов ничего не интересно, если бы не две проблемы.

первая: где-то часов с четырёх на улице шёл не щадящий ничего живое ливень, под который он сам, к счастью, не попал. зато про паучка теперь можно было шутить в духе детских стишков про трубы, паутину и дожди.

вторая, а по важности самая первая: барнса дома не было. он ещё в обед слинял куда-то, и шарахался на улице целый день, явно попав под дождь, но домой возвращаться, судя по всему, не собирался.

сэм лениво потянулся, и свесил руку с полупустой бутылкой с дивана. парочка вроде ещё была в холодильнике, но двигаться было лень, так что он ждал какого-нибудь там знака свыше.

тот не заставил себя долго ждать.

кто-то шумно ввалился в прихожую, запустив сквозняк. сэм бы даже запаниковал, но а) дверь отперли ключами; б) он, типа, супергерой; в) ему лень. так что он ждал их с барнсом традиционного перекрика о том, как прошёл день, через весь дом.  
перекрика не последовало.

сэм собрал остатки своих сил в кучку, и с кряхтением поднялся с дивана.

– кряхтишь, как дед, – последовало тут же, и сэм закатил глаза. ну, естественно.

– у меня законный выходной, барнс, я могу позволить себе поваляться на диване, – ему было по пути, и в принципе, ультрафиолетово, так что сэм завернул в прихожую, прежде чем пойти к холодильнику.

барнс промок до нитки и смотрел на него этим своим «киллер-мод» взглядом. сэм бы купился, но.

сэм устало протёр глаза и скрестил руки на груди. о тихом вечере перед теликом в обнимку с бутылкой пива можно было забыть, пока на него молча пялился бывший опаснейший убийца америки.  
с белым комком в руках.

– и что ты притащил? супер технологичного дрона или биологическое оружие? – спросил он, облокотившись о дверной косяк.

– кошку. – последовал информативный ответ.

– угу. я вижу, – кивнул сэм, не отрывая взгляда от отфыркивающегося от воды дрожащего мокрого комка. – поставлю вопрос по-другому: зачем ты её притащил?

– не знаю, – честно ответил барнс, пожав плечами, и резко стал походить на прошлого себя.

сэм вздохнул.

он особо не имел с этим дела. когда баки так отрубало ( _а отрубало его всё реже и реже_ ), он становился похожим на зимнего солдата с моста. такое же растерянное выражение лица и абсолютно потерянный взгляд. после возобновлённой реабилитации в ваканде, такого больше не повторялось, так что сэм позволил себе забыть о том, что такое и бывает, и что с этим делать.

барнс продолжал стоять у двери, прижимая несчастное животное к груди так, словно его могли забрать силой. оба ( _в смысле, он и кошка_ ), смотрели на него своими серыми глазами, абсолютно мокрые и несчастные. сэм вздохнул повторно.

– хорошо. где был-то хоть? – барнс замялся. неопределённо пожал плечами, и принялся стаскивать обувь без помощи рук.

_ответа не дождёшься_ , решил для себя сэм, и отлип от косяка.

– чёрт с вами. тащи её в ванную, я принесу полотенце. и одежду сухую, – барнс замер и посмотрел на него так удивлённо, будто думал, что сэм сейчас выбросит его вместе с кошкой за порог, обратно под ливень. сэм усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что внезапные приступы альтруизма и самопожертвования, случаются, видимо, с каждым героем в какой-то переломный момент.  
даже если этот переломный момент – притащенное домой зверьё.

*

– убирать за ней сам будешь! – крикнул он уже из комнаты, роясь в барнсовском шкафу на предмет чистых вещей. – и кормить, и к ветеринарам таскать!

– ага, – приглушённо отозвался барнс.

сэм собирался было отчитать его за тихий ответ ( _не всё в этом чёртовом доме суперсолдаты_ ), но тот так влюблённо смотрел на дрожащую и чихающую в ванной кошку, что сэм заткнулся, даже не начав.

*

в ветклинике к физически ощущаемому возмущению сэма, с них содрали почти тысячу баксов за полный курс реабилитации. кошку кормили пять раз в день, намывали, натирали каким-то супер лечебным ( _скорее, супер дорогим_ ) маслом, и она в принципе жила так, как сэм смог себе позволить только с недавнего конца света.

барнс меланхолично пожал плечами, расплатился кредиткой, и выдворили их из клиники так же, как и приняли – с распростёртыми объятиями и пожелания счастливой совместной жизни. про то, что они не парочка, а два бывших солдата, сэм сказать не успел, потому что захлопнулась дверь.

к следующему их совместному ( _надо будет всё-таки научить барнса пользоваться гугл-картами_ ) посещению кошки, она обзавелась отвратительно розовым бантом, именным ошейником с номером и адресом в случае пропажи, и кучей кошачьих прибамбасов.

и огромной сраной когтеточкой. прям посреди гостиной.

на полу кухни теперь стояли две миски, в нижнем шкафчике с кастрюлями валялся мешок кошачьего корма, и по всему дому были разбросаны игрушки.

дом готовился принять нового жильца.

когда сэм, окинув всё это безумие нечитаемым взглядом, посмотрел на барнса ( _выглядящего так, будто бывший ассасин, закупающий своему питомцу огромное количество всякой всячины – это само собой разумеющееся_ ) и спросил: «барнс, ты что, рожать собрался?», то получил фингал.

вполне себе заслуженно, надо сказать.

*

– просто не задавай вопросов, – быстро предупредил сэм. скотт послушно поднял упавшую челюсть.

барнс закатил глаза с такой силой, будто хотел, чтобы они никогда не выкатывались обратно в этом бренном мире, где все продолжают удивляться тому, как зимний солдат гладит кошку.

– её зовут альпин, – миролюбиво вставил он таким тоном, будто хотел иметь возможность убивать одним взглядом.  
а может и хотел.

– можно погладить? – спросил паркер, и барнс буквально видел, как тот вибрирует от восторга.

– запись к кошке за две недели по емейлу.

*

так, в общем-то, и жили. вытаскивали друг друга из передряг, смотрели футбол, и вычёсывали кошку. останавливали поезда, вязали грабителей, и закупались килограммами кошачьего корма.

ничего удивительного.

барнс категорически отказывался сдать кошку в приют. сэм, в принципе, понимал почему – если ребёнок дал щенку имя, щенка уже не вернуть. даже если это не щенок, а кошка, а джеймс барнс мало походит на ребёнка, готового зареветь в подоле платья матери, если та всё-таки решит отдать животинку.

хотя хрен его знает. иногда сэм ловил себя на том, что представлял ревущего в три ручья зимнего солдата, обнимавшего альпин так, будто она была самым дорогим для него созданием.

( _а может, так и было. сэм всегда был плох в подобной херне_ )

в любом случае, кошка пока что жила с ними. «пока что», судя по выражению лица сказавшего это барнса означало, «пока я наконец от тебя не съеду, или ты не умрёшь на очередной миссии, потому что тогда альпин точно будет жить только со мной».

единственное, что интересовало сэма насчёт этой кошки, был вопрос, почему, чёрт возьми, альпин.

он даже спросил однажды, и барнс в который раз неопределённо пожал плечами.

– не знаю, – тоже в который раз. – я сначала хотел назвать её лихо. но потом подумал, что альпин подойдёт больше.

– почему лихо? – равнодушно поинтересовался сэм, лениво листая каналы. барнс походу снова пожал плечами, только более тоскливо.

– так звали кота натальи.

сэм поражённо замер, и так резко повернулся к нему, что услышал хруст позвонков. барнс бы точно посмотрел на него, как на придурка, если бы не был увлечён кошкой.

он теперь только этой кошкой и был увлечён, собственно. даже древние старпёрские комиксы его интересовали не так сильно.

– у романофф был кот? – барнс дёрнул головой, и сэм расценил это как кивок.

– давно. она прятала меня от гидры в своей квартире в волгограде. там был лихо.

– и… насколько давно это было? – осторожно спросил сэм. барнс помрачнел.

– две тысячи второй. – сэм посчитал в уме и округлил глаза. – у нас была миссия. провалилась. и мы сбежали.

барнс помрачнел ещё больше. альпин мявкнула, и спрыгнула на пол, когда тот случайно сжал её слишком сильно. сэм отложил пульт в сторону, и сцепив руки в замок тихо поинтересовался:

– тебе не будет трудно?.. – тот мотнул головой.

– нет. я тренировал её. иногда сопровождал на миссиях, а потом всё изменилось. мы должны были убить кое-кого в будапеште, но всё сорвалось. её подстрелили. я не смог её найти, и мне поступил приказ возвращаться в москву. – барнс сглотнул, и сжал кулаки. – я не поехал. пытался найти её, а приказ повторялся. я чувствовал, что должен вернуться, потому что у меня есть задание, но я не хотел возвращаться без неё. мне сказали, что чёрная вдова дискредитирована. в ту же ночь, она забралась в мой номер в мотеле, и протянула два билета на поезд.

он замолчал. альпин вернулась, обтёрлась о его ноги, оставив белую шерсть, и снова улизнула, когда барнс протянул к ней руку. сэм прикусил щёку изнутри, когда барнс продолжил:

– она пожила вместе со мной некоторое время, а потом уехала в санкт-петербург. она сказала, что уходит из кгб, и предложила пойти с ней. мне было всё равно. это был первый раз, когда мне почти удалось пробить «программу». наталья нашла друга в венгрии, который гарантировал безопасность, если мы согласимся сотрудничать. я тогда пожал плечами, и сказал, что подумаю. она уехала без меня, оставив лихо. на следующий день меня нашла гидра, увезла обратно в штаб, и стёрла память. я на пятнадцать лет забыл её имя.

барнс откинулся головой на спинку дивана, и сэм понял, что разговор окончен.

*

– уилсон! – проревел барнс, и сэм обернулся.  
не успел.

капитан америка упал на землю с пробитой головой и разломанным пополам щитом.

– нет…

сэм упал коленями в грязь, и опёрся руками о землю.

остекленевшие глаза стива смотрели на него с немым осуждением.

_разочарованием._

– нет… нет, нет, _НЕТ!_

*

сэм проснулся от своего же крика, сжимая в руках простынь.

сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, ударами тамтамов отдаваясь в затылке.

спустя минуту, в комнату вломился барнс, сжимая в руках гребаный глок, как будто не был способен убить голыми руками.

сэм сглотнул, и запрокинул голову назад, пытаясь успокоиться. прикрыл глаза, но перед ними вновь и вновь появлялся образ погибшего стива. чёртова дыхательная методика никогда не помогала тогда, когда была нужна.

он открыл глаза. барнс стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и опустив пистолет.

_да уж_ , едко усмехнулся сэм мысленно, _уж ему-то лучше всех знать, каково это_.

– всё нормально, – скорее подтвердил, чем спросил барнс. его голос был хриплым ото сна, и сэм задался вопросом, хранил ли он глок под подушкой или в прикроватной тумбочке?

– всё нормально, – повторил он, словно пытаясь убедить ( _себя или сэма?_ ). – я буду рядом.

и ушёл.

сэм пытался не думать о том, что « _я буду рядом_ » звучало, как обещание.

*

он иногда думал об этом. «иногда» – это каждую чёртову ночь, бросая беглый взгляд на ненавистный ему щит.

символ целой нации. определение свободы и независимости. знак капитана америки.

сэм никогда не считал себя тем, кто будет достоин его носить.

он иногда думал об этом. о том, как стив прошёл путь от щуплого бруклинского мальчишки, до символа патриотизма. о том, через что прошёл капитан америка, освобождая города от нацистов, защищая нью-йорк от читаури.

о том, через что он прошёл вместе с этим щитом и вместе с баки барнсом.

не джеймсом, как его звала наташа, именем, за которым крылась, похоже, целая история, покрытая вечными снегами и кровью красной комнаты. не зимним солдатом, как его звала гидра, как его звало правительство, живым оружием, носящим клеймо убийцы. не просто барнсом, не джимом, не сотнями вариаций одного имени.

_моё имя баки_.

сэм иногда думал, _что значит для них это имя?_ просто детская кличка, прицепившаяся в грязных подворотнях бруклина, или что-то глубже? что-то личное, вроде секретного кода, вроде его взгляда, полного болезненного узнавания, когда он смотрел на романофф, когда он смотрел на стива?

сэм иногда думал, и знал, что не сможет понять. баки барнс погиб в сороковых, в богом забытой пропасти заледенелых гор. зимний солдат просуществовал семьдесят лет, изломленный и разбитый, а затем исчез в лабораториях ваканды, словно его никогда и не было.

джеймс жил лишь в памяти наташи, и той рядом с ним уже не было.

так что иногда сэм смотрел на щит с ненавистью, ведь как мог капитан америка бросить их в момент такой уязвимости? как мог оставить тогда, когда был нужен больше всего?

иногда он смотрел на щит с непониманием, потому что, _почему, чёрт возьми, он?_ не кто-нибудь, вроде капитан марвел или стрэнджа, или кого угодно, способного защищать и давать отпор? почему не настоящие герои, а просто солдат, работающий с такими же, как он сам, опустошёнными и потерянными в вечной войне?

сэм иногда думал. не понимал.

*

– щит! – проорал скотт в интерком, и сэм рванул вперёд.

секунда ушла на то, чтобы сбить его с ног. ещё пол, чтобы накрыть их обоих стальными крыльями, и сэм не вовремя словил отсылку на нетфликсовского люцифера.

– очень к месту, – буркнул он себе под нос, выдернул стейры из-за спины, и обезвредил противника.

– я имел ввиду не совсем это, но всё равно спасибо, – тяжело дыша, кивнул скотт, и сэм закатил глаза. – где твой щит?

– дома, – честно ответил сэм, и нормально расправив крылья, взлетел.

– дома?! – рявкнули в интерком так, что он поморщился. сбоку раздался взрыв, и сэм ушёл в сторону, кидая мимолётный взгляд на ванду. та заметила, и кивнула – «всё нормально», перевёл сэм, и вернулся на первоначальную позицию.

– какого чёрта твой щит дома, а не там, где должен быть? – вновь возопил скотт.

– альпин использует его как высокотехнологичную когтеточку, – наугад бросил сэм, бросаясь на поддержку барнсу. тот на его ответ звучно фыркнул в интерком, но не прокомментировал, и сэм не собирался быть ему за это благодарным.

*

иногда сэм смотрел на щит с всепоглощающей усталостью, и задавал вопрос: _почему?_ без какой-либо конкретики.

почему он отдал щит? почему ему? почему сейчас? почему он вместе с романофф вломился тогда в дом именно к нему, прося помощи именно у него?

сэм никогда не понимал. никогда не знал чёртовых ответов на вопросы, которые становились вселенскими.

*

альпин дремала на щите, и сначала, сэм даже не обратил на это внимания.

щит не висел на стене.

он на мгновение замер, смотря на то, как белоснежная сероглазая красотка лениво потягивается на достоянии америки и его дома в том числе.

щит не висел на его стене, в его личной комнате, в которую, вообще-то, заходить можно только ему и кошке, а барнсу – только в случае чрезвычайной ситуации или очередного конца света, что, в принципе, было равнозначным.

и альпин, вылизывающаяся на важнейшем предмете его планировки точно не могла снять щит со стены, отнести его в гостиной, положить звездой верх и улечься с видом королевы мира.

сэм сглотнул, чувствуя, как трясутся пальцы.

барнс нашёлся на кухне.

– ты трогал щит? – попытался как можно ровнее спросить сэм. барнс кое-как оторвался от увлекательнейшего процесса затачивания своего любимого гербера.

– прости?

– ты трогал щит? – голос сдавал его состояние с потрохами, но видимо, барнс был настолько увлечён ножом, что и не заметил.

– нет, альпин в зубах протащила его через весь дом у меня на глазах, – усмехнулся он. сэм не разделял его веселья.

– я серьёзно, барнс. ты, чёрт возьми, трогал щит? – барнс нахмурился, глядя на него с непониманием.

– конечно да. что не так?

сэм глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но _чёртова дыхательная методика никогда не помогала тогда, когда была нужна_.

– зачем? – спросил он, и его голос стал ещё больше напоминать голос какого-то двинутого злодея-психопата, с которыми они постоянно имеют дело.

– ты сам сказал тогда про когтеточку. я подумал, будет забавно…

– это ни черта не забавно, барнс! – заорал он. барнс посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и беспокойства, и никогда раньше сэма его взгляд так не раздражал.

так что он стоял в коридоре, покрасневший от злости, и сжимающий кулаки, а барнс сидел за столом напротив и ровным счётом не понимал, что происходит.

сэм снова сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь успокоиться.

– просто, – он прикрыл глаза, продолжая глубоко дышать. трясучка не уходила, кулаки дрожали. – просто никогда больше не трогай его, хорошо? никогда, блять, больше.

барнс отложил гербер в сторону, и поднял руки ладонями вверх, в успокаивающем жесте.

– хорошо. хорошо, я больше не буду его трогать, – спокойно и медленно произнёс он, и сэм почувствовал, как внутри вновь закипает кровь.

он не хотел срываться на барнсе. он не хотел, он сделал _чёртов глубокий вдох_ , и сказал:

– просто. просто…– а потом махнул рукой, и ушёл в гостиную.

кошки нигде не было видно. видимо, забилась в какой-то угол от его крика. сэму стало на стыдно на целую минуту, но предпочёл не зацикливаться, и просто забрал щит.

потом он поднялся к себе.

закрыл дверь на внутренний замок, и осмотрелся.

его комната не менялась. в доме появилась плазма, на кухне плита, в подвале спортзал. в комнате барнса была полка с комиксами и книгами, коврик для медитации и мишень для метательных ножей. в гостиной стояли кошачьи когтеточка и лежанка. а у него всё было по-старому.

будто ничего и не было. будто он никогда не встречал стива роджерса на пробежке на набережной, не болтал с ним в парке, не улыбался его рыжеволосой подруге. будто капитан америка никогда не стучал в его дверь в две тысячи четырнадцатом, не просил укрытия с потрёпанной и раненной чёрной вдовой. будто он всё так же ходил на пробежки, жаловался самому себе на слишком мягкую кровать, и еженедельно проводил сеансы с такими же, как он сам.

щит всё менял.

сэм не трогал его, и он просто висел на стене, величественный и недоступный, словно какой-то молот тора, и даже тот роджерс смог поднять. сэм бы не смог. сэм и щит-то не мог носить, потому что давил на спину.

груз ответственности, груз потерь. щит просто висел на стене, и одним своим видом напоминал, как танос сносил их со своего пути и одним щелчком стирал жизни миллионов. как они засыпали и просыпались на войне, как космические монстры разрывали их тела, а они снова бросались в бой.

напоминал, как тони старк щёлкал пальцами, и глаза слепило от мощи шести первородных сил.

напоминал, как наташе романофф возводили памятник и могилу – пустую, как и все слова политиков, «горевавших» по её смерти.

напоминал, как стив возвращался к ним немощным стариком, с обручальным кольцом и отдавал ему в руки этот щит, словно величайшую награду и ужаснейшее проклятье.

*

сэм _вновь_ проснулся от своего же крика, _вновь_ сжимая в руках простынь.

в этот раз стив умирал на него руках, шепча « _я надеялся на тебя… и зря_ ».

он сел на кровати и накрыл ладонями лицо.

в этот раз, барнс не вламывался в комнату, и не сжимал в руках пистолет. в этот раз барнс, потрёпанный, но не сонный, сел рядом с ним на кровать, и опустил голову вниз.

– всё нормально, – глухо откликнулся сэм. – иди спать. – барнс мотнул головой, и сэм понял это лишь потому, как чужие отросшие волосы коснулись его плеча.

– не нормально всё. тебе больно, ты запутался, и ничего не понимаешь.

– тебе-то откуда знать, – устало огрызнулся сэм прежде, чем успел подумать. голос барнса стал тише.

– уж мне-то знать.

они молчали. сэм успокаивался, и осознавал, что он, вообще-то, чёртов мудак. барнс старался, хоть и по-своему. готовил ему лучшее овощное рагу в мире, не задавал лишних вопросов, сам ходил за кошкой, вот, пытался как-то помочь с кошмарами. а он срывался на нём за снятый со стены ненужный кусок металла, в котором, почему-то, видели свет свободы.

барнс ведь знал, как это. лучше всех знал, и мог бы понять его, как никто другой, если бы сэм не был варящимся в неуверенности трусом, и попросил выслушать. барнс участвовал в одной из самых ужасных войн, погиб и был воскрешён лишь для того, чтобы стать запрограммированным убийцей. барнс воевал – _вновь и вновь_ – брал в руки оружие, и шёл по первому зову капитана америки, как делал сэм, как делал, в общем-то, каждый из них, когда самой большой их проблемой был соковианский договор.

– чёрт возьми, – он покачал головой. – я такой придурок. прости за тот случай с щитом. было бы забавно, если бы я не был таким идиотом.

– ты не идиот, уилсон. ты просто запутался.

– вот давай без этого, – он крутанул кистью в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать слова. – без этого философского настроя «ты тут не причем, это обстоятельства», и всё в таком духе.

– хорошо, – покладисто кивнул барнс. – тогда ты действительно идиот.

сэм истерически хихикнул, и толкнул его локтем в бок. напоролся на живую руку, а не бионическую, и проморгавшись, поднял голову. барнс проследил за его взглядом.

– я не понимаю, почему я, – тихо сказал он, и барнс тоже понял. трудно было не понять, наверное.

– он сделал свой выбор. мы не можем его осуждать.

– я не осуждаю. просто…– сэм ощутил чувство дежавю, хотя в этот раз всё было иначе. гораздо иначе.

он повернулся к барнсу, и сказал прямо в лоб:

– просто я не понимаю, почему не ты.

тот застыл.

сэм видел, как меняется его лицо, как губы поджимаются в тонкую полоску, а брови сводятся к переносице. барнс смотрел на него с болью в глазах, отчётливой и невыносимой, словно вернулся в старые времена, когда был машиной с промытыми мозгами, способной только на эту эмоцию.

они смотрели друг на друга, молчали, и тишина давила на сэма так, как минуту назад давил воздух на грудь, когда он пытался прийти в себя.

– ты не понимаешь, – прошипел барнс, и сэм кивнул, потому что, да, _он уже, блять, ничего не понимает_ , – ты просто не знаешь. людям _нужен_ капитан америка, нужен идол, которому они буду поклоняться, и в который они будут верить. зимнему солдату никогда таким не стать.

– ты не зимний солдат.

– но и не баки барнс. не тот друг капитана, которым мечтал стать каждый мальчишка, весёлый парень из бруклина, знающий, куда и зачем идёт. я не он, я не помню его. баки барнс умер когда упал с поезда, зимний солдат лишь призрак, которым пугают новобранцев. кто тогда я? – и он вновь посмотрел на него.

и у сэма защемило сердце от его вида.

барнс отвернулся, и уставился на пол. когда он заговорил, тишина ночного нью-йорка застыла.

– когда я нашёл альпин, я навещал стива. хотел навестить, но подумал, что не хочу заставлять его нервничать, и с видом идиота пялился через внутреннее окно палаты, пока санитарка не спросила, чем может помочь. я ушёл. хотел пойти домой, но наткнулся на один из тех мерзких плакатов, висящих по всему городу.

сэм знал эти плакаты. вся команда знала эти « _они всегда будут в наших сердцах. тони старк, наташа романофф, стив роджерс_ ». паркер невозмутимо срывал их, временами, когда уж сильно мозолили глаза, и никто из них его не отчитывал. многие люди сейчас лицемерно горюют о тех, кого раньше ненавидели.

– я даже хотел сорвать его, – барнс грустно усмехнулся, не поднимая головы. – а потом подумал, будет ли кто-нибудь помнить их на самом деле, и знаешь, будут. старка будут. стива будут. а её? она же была шпионкой, которая вскрыла о себе всю правду тогда, её презирали, пытались посадить. всем ведь плевать на то, что она пожертвовала собой ради того, чтобы у нас был хотя бы крохотный шанс. и я пошёл на кладбище, к пустой могиле. просидел там весь день, думал. о чём, сам не знаю, пока не увидел кошку. дрожала вся, чихала и фыркала. я подумал, что она похожа на наталью, только белая вся. она сама пошла в руки, так что я просидел ещё пару часов в обнимку с альпин. а потом пошёл домой. – когда он поднял голову, сэм увидел мокрую дорожку на его щеке. – знаешь, всё-таки, она больше похожа на меня. меня тоже подобрал к себе потерянный парень солдат, пытаясь выходить.

– иди ты, – беззлобно ответил сэм, и барнс хрипло засмеялся.

сэм помолчал, и добавил:

– прости, дружище, но твоя история мгновенной любви с кошкой мне не особо помогает.

– ты реально идиот, – пожал плечами барнс. – просто, пойми, я как эта кошка. никому ненужная, бездомная кошка, на которую всем плевать. а ты добрый парень, возящийся с пенсионерами, супергерой, подбирающий всякое зверьё…

– это ты так себя животным назвал? – барнс проигнорировал шпильку.

– тебе люди поверят, а мне нет. ты – сокол, член мстителей, весёлый парень, знающий, куда и зачем идёт. друг капитана, новый капитан. стив решил, что ты справишься, и он прав, потому что вы чертовски похожи. сильный моральный компас, чувство справедливости, две идеальные версии патриота страны. хотя ты повеселее будешь. просто… они полюбят тебя, как полюбили стива. может не сразу, но сейчас миру нужен капитан америка.

– а как же ты? – тихо спросил сэм, и барнс улыбнулся.

– я не хотел воевать или быть героем. я шёл не за капитаном америка, а за стивом. герой, или нет, он всегда оставался придурком, который слишком благороден, чтобы попросить помощи.

– на него похоже, – усмехнулся сэм. – может и на меня. капельку.

– я не смогу нести щит, в который люди верят. они верят в свободу, чувство долга, и « _боже, храни америку_ », и этот тот вид ответственности, который я не выдержу. быть идеальным в чьих-то глазах, когда ты столетний убийца, с попорченной памятью и плохой репутацией. я навоевался, сэм. а тебе ещё воевать и воевать.

– когда ты так говоришь, я хочу на пенсию. – барнс пожал плечами, и упал спиной на его кровать. в честь ночи откровений, сэм не стал его сгонять. – а что насчёт стива? он ведь прожил, типа, счастливую жизнь, а тебе не хочется того же?

– я в не времени, в отличие от него. меня размораживали много раз в разные года, так, что всё в голове перепуталось. мне уже без разницы когда я, главное, где я. но стив нет. стива вырвали из его жизни на семьдесят лет, бросили в новый мир, надеясь, что он приспособится. он и приспособился, но это не значит, что он привык. мы много говорили об этом. о бруклине, о том, что я помню. и стив говорил, что не смотря ни на что, он хочет домой. эти попытки убеждения, самообмана, ни черта не работают, когда дело касается таких упрямцев, как стив. он даже спросил меня, не хочу ли я с ним, прожить заново ту жизнь, которой лишился. но я не хотел. он – да. так что мы обговорили это ещё раз, и я был тысячу раз согласен с тем, что щит будет твой, я убеждал его, что мы тут справимся, а он это заслужил. странно было видеть стива постаревшим, но не более того. он сказал, что видел меня там. я ответил, что он всё ещё придурок, и я всегда был здесь. так что, всё в порядке. я никогда бы не чувствовал себя на своём месте в сороковых после того, что случилось. к тому же, там нет шури. кто бы спас тебя от моих маньячных наклонностей? – он широко улыбнулся. сэм покачал головой.

– ну, ты придурок.

*

на следующее утро они вели себя так, будто ничего и не было.

сэм подозревал, что барнс вырубился на кресле у его кровати после двухчасового разговора о жизни, смерти, супергероях и пицце ( _к слову, именно в эту ночь он узнал, что бартон любит с ананасами. сэм всегда считал его странным_ ). во всяком случае, он не выглядел довольным жизнью, потягивая ужасно чёрный кофе на кухне. сэм присоединился.  
не то, чтобы он не выспался. так, за компанию, пока беннер не вызвал его в штаб.

сэм мог поклясться, что когда он уходил, оставшийся дома барнс, смотрел ему в спину с видом абсолютного победителя.

*

щит больше не давил на плечи.

сэм улыбался в камеры и махал рукой. барнс неслабо пихнул его в плечо, заставил потесниться и хмуро осмотрев толпу, вдвое уменьшил количество вздёрнутых микрофонов одним только взглядом. сэм продолжил улыбаться, пытаясь незаметно потереть плечо.

голова побаливала после крупной стычки с нелегалами. журналисты шумели вокруг, как пчелиный рой. сэм _мечтал_ о своём мягком диване и бутылке чего-нибудь покрепче, чем пива. он даже был готов уступить телик барнсу и свой живот – альпин. лишь бы поскорее домой.

– …так каков же секрет такого продуктивного сотрудничества? – блондинка едва ему глаз своим микрофоном не выбила.– как вам удаётся настолько быстро и эффективно устранять угрозы всемирного масштаба?

сэм выругался про себя.

– ну…– барнс тихо прыснул у него за спиной. – знаете, в команде всё, в первую очередь, строится на _взаимопонимании_ , – сэм с удовольствием отдавил барнсу ногу, особенно выделяя последнее слово. сзади послышалось сдавленное шипение. – и _доверии_. мы знаем, что каждый член команды в любой момент готов прикрыть другому спину…

_или задницу._

– …протянуть руку помощи…

_зашивая раны и беззвучно матерясь._

– …и попросту выслушать…

_о, да._

– …для эффективной командной работы именно это и требуется. – продолжил он, ощущая, как барнс напрягается. _что за хрень?_ – наша работа – это огромная ответственность, и мы все мы понимаем, что…

– смотрите!

сэм резко оборачивается.

с огромного экрана на него смотрит какой-то мужчина. весь побитый, напуганный и в странном костюме. толпа замерла вокруг них, обратив всё своё внимание на вышку.

сэм слышит только « _…имя человека-паука – питер паркер_ » и нарастающий гул на периферии.  
а потом до него _доходит_.

толпа обретает движение – камеры стремительно повернулись в сторону экрана, сбоку кто-то навалился на него всем телом, и уилсон скинул парня с себя без каких-либо сожалений. барнс крепко сжал его плечо, выдернул из всеобщего безумия и сильно приложил спиной к стене в каком-то переулке.  
сэм уныло порадовался, что надел щит.

они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. барнс был серьёзен, как никогда и в то же время, так же напуган. в интеркоме из ниоткуда возник беннер, с приказом немедленно покинуть территорию, к нему присоединилась взволнованная ванда и в ушах зашумело ещё больше.

сэм повернул голову в сторону башни. на фотографии паркера огромными буквами было написано « _особо опасный преступник_ » так, чтобы уж точно увидели все. ну, они увидели.

он выдохнул раздражённо, стукнулся затылком о стену и прикрыл глаза.

_твою мать_.


End file.
